<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take by BluebarrieMuzzins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686697">every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins'>BluebarrieMuzzins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Thy Goalie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy, Chocolate, Coming Out, Flowers, In which I make a Valentine’s pun with Tyson Barrie’s name and Hutch’s hometown, I’m an idiot and had to add more dialogue because I edited it out, M/M, Presents, Second Kiss, Secret Admirer, Teddy Bears, Texting, Wine, and realized the texts wouldn’t make sense without it, first kiss (mentioned), it’s lit fam, mentions of Freddie's injury, nothing graphic. just like "hey it's there"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned around and noticed that Mango, Muzz, and Kappy were at their lockers. “Did any of you see who put the chocolate and candy in my locker?”</p>
<p>Kappy looked up from his left skate. He shook his head. “No, sorry.” He looked back down at his skate and continued to fiddle with the lace.</p>
<p>“I was the last one in here before you,” Mango said, “and it was already in there when I walked past.”</p>
<p>Freddie looked at Muzz pointedly. The look he received told Freddie that the defenceman knew something. Muzz shook his head and turned his thumb and forefinger at the corner of his mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frederik Andersen/Michael Hutchinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Thy Goalie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written anything in a million years. Then, something possessed me to start writing this last night. I'm not entirely sure what it was, but I'm really happy with the end result. It's different than what I was originally going to go with because I had an idea change about halfway through. I don't know what possessed that idea change either. Still! I'm really happy that I've finally written something to completion! Even if it's shameless hockey fanfiction lmao.</p>
<p>Basic rules apply. If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. I mean no harm in writing this. It's just a fun story my brain thought of for whatever reason.</p>
<p>Title from "Amazed" by Lonestar</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Freddie walked into the arena for practice that morning, there was a vase with roses and a stuffed Carlton at his locker. He felt his entire face turn scarlet to match the roses. There was a card attached to the vase. It simply read: <em>“Red roses to match the red hair -</em><em>M.</em><em>” </em>Freddie blushed harder and felt the tips of his ears heat up. He always got complimented on his red hair, but this was another level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roses? You got a hot date you want to impress?” Freddie flinched in surprise; he hadn’t heard anyone enter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone sent them to me,” he said in the same breath it took to turn to face whoever had entered. He blinked when he noticed that it was Jack Campbell, the new goalie the team had acquired. “They sent a stuffed Carlton too.” Freddie reached down and picked up the aforementioned bear to show Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack smiled as he walked across the room. “Do a lot of girls send you roses and teddy bears? You don’t seem that phased.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That happens when you play for the Maple Leafs,” Freddie chuckled. “Personally, I li--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Freddie got roses and I didn’t?!” Freddie and Jack turned to see Mitch, Auston, Willy, and Zach walk in. Mitch had an indignant look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Star goaltenders get the best things, Mitchy,” Freddie responded. Jack chuckled at the feigned look of hurt Mitch shot back at Freddie. “Maybe if you become a goalie and the backbone of this franchise, people will send you roses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Willy laughed hard enough that he nearly dropped his Starbucks. Zach grabbed it from him to prevent that. Auston sighed at his crazy teammates and went to his locker to get changed for practice. Mitch pouted as he walked to his locker to change. He stared Freddie down with fake sad eyes the entire time. Freddie sighed and grabbed a rose from the vase. He walked over to Mitch and gracefully handed him the rose. Mitch lit up significantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, King Andersen, of Denmark,” Mitch giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie ruffled Mitch’s hair before he walked back over to his locker. Jack looked at Freddie thoughtfully before he went to his locker to change. Soon after, the rest of the guys filtered in and started to dress for practice. Keefe came in shortly thereafter and gave a brief speech about readiness and accountability before everyone was ushered onto the ice for the official practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie was still injured and was dressed in a light contact jersey. He had been cleared to wear it by the medical staff when he first arrived at the arena that morning. The next thing he did was find the roses. Today had been a good day for Frederik Andersen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hutch and Freddie were in the goalie corner while Jack took shots from the skaters. Hutch leaned over and nudged Freddie. Freddie turned his attention away from the drills and looked at Hutch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I still the only one that knows?” Hutch asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell do you mean?” Freddie replied with confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That it’s easier than people think to score on your five-hole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie choked on his saliva. <em>“Michael. Hellig lort.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Curse me all you want. Nobody heard me.” Hutch vaguely gestured with his blocker in front of them to prove that nobody had turned to look in their direction. He waited for a beat. “Well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie sighed and put his head in his glove. “Yes,” he mumbled. He only wanted Hutch to hear him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he looked back, Hutch had gone to the net for his turn at the drills. Jack stood there, confused. “<em>For helvede,” </em>Freddie mumbled again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know any Danish,” Jack paused, “you’ll have to teach me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A faint smile pulled at Freddie’s lips. “I can do that.”</p>
<p><br/>
“What did Hutch say to you that had you flustered?” Jack asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie bit his lip. “‘It’s easier than people think to score on your five-hole.’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack blinked and looked at Freddie. “You’re a goalie. You should talk to the goalie coach about that. He can help you work to improve that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dumfounded, Freddie didn’t push the subject further. He didn’t understand how Jack didn’t realize what he meant. Jack was a grown man. He had certainly heard that joke before. On the same token, Freddie was grateful that Jack didn’t understand. He didn’t want Jack to potentially have a negative reaction in front of the entire team if he did realize what Freddie meant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation quickly shifted. They talked about what Jack wanted to do while the team was in Toronto for the next few days. Jack hadn’t properly visited Toronto and wanted to experience a few things while the team had the two home games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you come to my house tonight for dinner,” Freddie smiled. “It’ll be an official welcome to the city and team kind of thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack blinked before a faint smile pulled across his lips. “Yeah. I’d like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie smiled before he went to take his turn at the drills. The shots he faced were less intense and further between one and the next. The guys wanted to be cautious; a neck injury wasn’t to be messed with. Freddie made some saves and didn’t make others. He didn’t want to overwork himself and put any unneeded stress on his neck. He needed to be ready to play this week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time practice was over, Freddie felt great. He went straight to the medical staff for examination as he did after all practices since the injury. The examination was brief and to the point. The team doctor said the neck had progressed well and Freddie was ready to go for tomorrow’s game. However, they would play it safe and wait until at least Thursday. Freddie wanted to be angry, but he knew the doctor made the right decision. He had hurt his neck and it had to be healed before he attempted to play again; better to be safe than sorry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie walked out of the trainer’s room and back to the locker room. Most of the guys were in the showers and the room felt empty. Freddie trudged to his locker with his head down. He felt dejected after the news the team doctor had told him. He stopped when he saw a box of chocolate and a bag of cinnamon hearts where his glove, his blocker, and his helmet should go. He lightened up a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned around and noticed that Mango, Muzz, and Kappy were at their lockers. “Did any of you see who put the chocolate and candy in my locker?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kappy looked up from his left skate. He shook his head. “No, sorry.” He looked back down at his skate and continued to fiddle with the lace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was the last one in here before you,” Mango said, “and it was already in there when I walked past.”</p>
<p>Freddie looked at Muzz pointedly. The look he received told Freddie that the defenceman knew something. Muzz shook his head and turned his thumb and forefinger at the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, Freddie turned back to his locker. He carefully examined the chocolate and candy. He blinked when he realized it was his favourite European chocolate. Even cinnamon hearts were his guilty pleasure this time of year. Whoever had sent this had paid attention when he talked about himself. The team nutritionist and the conditioning coach would both hate him when he ate these, but what was if he wasn’t human?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly showered and changed. He wanted to get home to eat the sweets while he planned what to make for dinner when Jack came over that night. He walked to his car while he tossed around ideas for meals in his head. Chicken, pasta, and peas? Fish, rice, and broccoli? Steak, potatoes, and carrots? He knew he would have bread rolls regardless because he had baked some while had been injured to keep himself busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Freddie unlocked his car, he decided on the chicken for dinner. He had a nice sauce recipe from his mother he could use. When he opened the door of his car, he froze. On the other side of the car, there was a bottle of wine. He sat on the driver’s seat, closed the door, and reached for the bottle of wine. When it was in his hands, he nearly dropped it when he saw what kind of wine it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t even pronounce that, but I know it’s expensive,” Freddie mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the bottle. He contemplated whether to send a picture to Jack. Should he give him a heads up that there would be wine at dinner? After a moment, Freddie decided it would be a wise decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:09 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>To: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(image attached)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Someone left me another present. This time in my car. Guess there will be a wine with dinner.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few minutes, but Freddie’s phone pinged with a reply from Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:13 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>From: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy fucking shit. That’s a really expensive wine. Someone likes you, dude.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:14 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>To: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When I got to my locker, someone had left my favourite chocolate and some cinnamon hearts.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:16 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>From: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This girl must work for the team if she has such easy access to everything.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie bit his lip. He didn’t think it was a girl. There weren’t many girls that worked for the team and none of the staff would’ve grabbed his keys from his bag to open his car. He thought it was one of the other players. He took a deep breath before he changed his mind and started to type exactly that to Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:19 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>To: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There aren’t that many girls that work for the team. I also know the staff wouldn’t go through my bag for my keys to open my car. I think it’s one of the players that’s leaving me all of this stuff.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three dots appeared and disappeared several times. It made Freddie nervous. He hadn’t come out, but he had told Jack that he suspected one of their very male teammates had left all of the presents. He hoped that hadn’t overstepped some boundary that Jack had. Finally, Freddie’s phone pinged with a message from Jack after what felt like an eternity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:27 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>From: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you bothered by that?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Freddie 12:28 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>To: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>It’s easier than people think to score on my five-hole.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided to reiterate that to see if Jack got it this time with a different context.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Freddie 12:30 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>From: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. You’re gay? I’m sorry for completely fucking that up before... :(</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Does anyone else know?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Andersen</em> <em> 12:32 pm</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>To: Campbell</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just Hutch. He found me </em>
  <em>making out with a guy in a bar bathroom in Arizona.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If that guy <em>was </em>Hutch, well. That’s for Freddie and Hutch to know and everyone else to know when the time was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dots appeared and reappeared a few times before another message from Jack came through. Freddie almost dropped his phone when he read it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:36 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>From: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hutch told me he was pan already. Said I should know because of goalie pacts. In which case: I feel I should tell you I’m pan too.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:38 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>To: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for trusting me. Then, um. Hutch didn’t walk in on me making out with anyone.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:39 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>From: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How did he find out then?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:41 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>To: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was who I was making out with. We got a little drunk and he backed me against the bathroom door. We talked about it the next morning and officially came out to each other.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. <em>Oh. </em>That’s when it dawned on Freddie. The card with the roses. Muzz’s silence. How the wine got in his car. He knew exactly who had left all of these presents. He had to go talk to him right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:43 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>To: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I figured out who left all the presents. I have to go talk to him. Be over for dinner at 7:00.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Andersen 12:43 pm</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>From: Campbell</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Go get your man! ;D</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie put the wine safely in the centre console of his car and buckled his seatbelt. He pulled out of the garage and into Toronto traffic. He cursed under his breath in Danish as he dealt with the gridlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped at a confectionery to purchase some white chocolate fudge and black licorice. These were the favourite treats of the person he knew had sent him the presents. If they could send him presents, he could buy them presents. There were some Valentine’s cards at the checkout counter; Freddie picked the cheesiest one he saw. He quickly filled it out with a personal message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She must be special if you got her fudge and licorice,” the clerk chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is,” Freddie smiled, “trust me. I’m headed to the flower shop next door to get a bouquet of tulips and lilies for her too. Those are her favourite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clerk gave Freddie a fond look when he handed over the paper bag with the purchases. Freddie smiled as he walked out of the confectionery and to the flower shop next door. The store surprisingly wasn’t that busy with Valentine’s Day a few days away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A florist noticed Freddie by the tulips and walked over to him. “Can I help you with something, sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie pointed at the tulips and then gestured towards the lilies behind him. “Would it be possible to make a bouquet of tulips and lilies? I have someone I have to impress and they like those two the most.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The florist smiled. She walked over to the table at the back of the store and grabbed the pruners and some bouquet paper. “How many of each did you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Six? Oh! One red rose too. They gave me roses today and I want to show that I appreciated them.” Freddie felt the tips of his ears burn. It had been a long time since he had bought someone flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The florist smiled again as she collected the flowers. When she was done, she directed him to the counter to pay. He turned to leave when the florist called out. “Sir?” Freddie turned to look at her. “He’ll love them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you--” Freddie cut himself off out of sheer amazement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve done this for a long time,” the florist chuckled. “You can tell who people want to buy for if you pay attention. Even if they don’t directly tell you.” She smiled faintly. “Go make it official with your man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie felt his face heat up as he hurried out of the store to his car. He carefully placed the bouquet and the bag with the sweets on the passenger’s seat before he buckled his seatbelt. He collected himself as he drove the short distance to the building he needed. Freddie exhaled heavily as he collected the bag and bouquet before he got out of the car. The doorman didn’t bat an eyelash when he saw Freddie walk past with flowers. The doorman never interfered with Freddie when he came here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the elevator, Freddie felt a knot form in his stomach. He had rarely been nervous in his life; he wasn’t sure why this made him nervous. Frederik Andersen was as confident in love as he was in the net. He never feared loved and commitment. A committed boyfriend that understood the demands of hockey was the one thing he wanted besides hockey itself. The guy that sent Freddie all the presents was a hockey player. He would understand the demands of a hockey career completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elevator opened on the floor Freddie needed. Freddie swallowed thickly and began the walk to the right door. It was towards the end of the hall which gave him plenty of time to back out of this. He was at the right door in no time. He gathered himself before he knocked sharply. Freddie heard feet shuffle across the hardwood floor in the foyer before the door opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus. I almost thought you’d never figure it out,” Hutch chuckled as he stepped aside to let Freddie in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie toed off his shoes and put them on the mat by the door. He handed the bag and the bouquet to Hutch who smiled fondly. “These for me?” Freddie nodded as he stripped off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. He began to follow Hutch to the living room. “Lilies and tulips... Frederik. I got you flowers to match your hair. You got me my favourite.” Hutch’s voice sounded strained. “And a single red rose? You romantic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie felt his entire body increase in temperature at that compliment. He even blushed like a schoolgirl with a crush. (Which wasn’t far from the truth, but that was neither here nor there.) Hutch seemed to notice the uneven tone in Freddie’s skin at the current moment. “You should blush more. It looks good on you.” Freddie gasped and covered it up with a cough. If Hutch noticed, he didn’t say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hutch handed the bouquet back to Freddie when they arrived in the living room. He quickly disappeared into the kitchen and as quickly returned with a vase full of water. He placed the vase on the coffee table, took the flowers from Freddie, discarded the bouquet paper in the bin beside the couch, and placed the flowers in the vase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hutch sat on the couch beside Freddie and reached for the bag next. He grabbed the card first. He looked at the outside of the card and giggled. “’<em>I love you, Barrie, much!</em>’ Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re not Tyson, but you’re from Barrie.” He ducked his head and mumbled the last part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Freddie looked back at Hutch he was frozen. After a moment, Hutch blinked and opened the card. He scanned the message and then looked a Freddie. He placed the card on the coffee table beside the vase. “That’s thoughtful, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of awkward silence before Hutch reached into the bag and pulled out the licorice and the fudge at the same time. Freddie could see the tears before Hutch even looked at him. “Frederik... you...” Hutch finally looked at Freddie. That confirmed that he had tear streaks down his cheeks. “You went to my favourite confectionery.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie blinked once. Twice. Three times. “I did? I went there because it was the one closest to your apartment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hutch nodded furiously. He placed the fudge and licorice on the coffee table. “I used to go there all the time as a kid when I was in town for hockey tournaments. That’s why I’m glad I’m back here. I can go there whenever I want to.” Hutch still had a few stray tears, but they had stopped for the most part. “This specific brand of white chocolate fudge is my favourite too. Thank you so much, Frederik.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile crept across Freddie’s face. “You should thank Jack. He’s the whole reason I’m here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Campbell?” Hutch tilted his head. “What did he do that brought you here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I came out to him, for starters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hutch grinned and reached his hand out to squeeze Freddie’s shoulder. The way that touch made Freddie’s body feel was electric. He shivered. Hutch smiled and squeezed again before he took his hand away. Freddie shivered again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He asked if anyone else knew,” Freddie continued. “You know the answer to that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hutch nodded. “Just me,” he paused. “Kinda hard not to know when we played tonsil hockey with each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told him that too.” Freddie ducked his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand came out and tilted his head up. Hutch didn’t look mad at all. “It’s okay, Frederik. When I came out to him, I explained that I wanted to leave these presents for you. He’s the only one I could trust not to say anything since he was so new to the team. It worked even better that he’s a goalie and part of the community himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did Muzzin know then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The cinnamon hearts fell out of my bag when I walked into the arena this morning. He was the only other one here and picked them up for me. He agreed to help me if I told him which of you guys it was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie smiled. “When I told Jack that it was you I made out with, it made me realize: <em>M</em> meant Michael, Muzz didn’t say anything because you’re my best friend and the wine got in my car so easily because you have the spare key.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile crept across Hutch’s face and he chuckled. Hutch still had Freddie’s chin in his hand. Freddie thought he had the perfect solution for that. He leaned forward until he was a couple of inches away from Hutch. Hutch’s breath was warm on Freddie’s face and it sent chills through Freddie’s body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to do this properly now?” Freddie swallowed nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only response he got from Hutch was his lips on Freddie’s own. Their lips moved fluidly together and their hands started to roam across each other’s bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the two broke apart for air, both panted heavily. Freddie marvelled at how swollen, shiny, and red Hutch’s lips looked. <em>That’s from me. </em>He thought. <em>All from me.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to go have dinner with Jack tonight,” Freddie paused,” but would you like to get dinner on Wednesday? As a date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Hutch smiled. “Anything for my star goaltender boyfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Boyfriend.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie could get used to that.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellig lort - Holy shit</p>
<p>For helvede - God damn it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Depending on if you guys like this, I may write more. If you like it and want more, let me know! I'm open to suggestions on hockey pairings and prompts too. Anything to help me stay in the groove of writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>